


How the hell do I say Sorry.

by Tichiio



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: A lot of mistakes were made (by Keefe specifically but we don't talk about that, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keefes lowkey friends with the Boobrie dude???, Legacy spoilers, Someone please teach Keefe how to process emotions, Sophies actually friends with Biana and Dex, Sorry shannon, This takes place a like Neverseen era, he's struggling mates, mentions of phycological and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tichiio/pseuds/Tichiio
Summary: I totally stole this idea from vifanfictorious on Wattpad/quotev (go reach the Moon Lark Project) but what if Gisela introduced the Lodestar Inative to Keefe before Sophie even came to the lost cities? After failing miserably to escape Exilliums dividing, Sophie ends up in the schools healing center, where she meets an stranger who can best be described as...a lot. Not soon after their first interaction Sophie learns this stranger  had a rough falling out with he friends a while ago, where he's not exactly the stories good guy...However as she tries to figure out what happened between him and her friends she realizes maybe this dramas connected to something much more sinister.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 2





	How the hell do I say Sorry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AHH thank you for reading!! This chapter mostly set up for the stuff to come, so sorry if it got a little tedious.   
> Im more of an artist than a writer ah ha. I hope you enjoyed my fic, comments are really appreciated as well! (they genuinely do mean a lot ;v:


End file.
